1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a shielded flexible connector which is made by depositing electrically conductive layers on a film substrate.
2. Discussion Of The Prior Art
It is well known that in many applications where electrical conductors are needed, ambient electromagnetic signals (EMI) and/or ambient radio frequency signals (RFI) can interfere with the signal intended to be carried by the conductor. For example, this is the case for small signals such as those carried by antenna connectors, sensor connectors, print head connectors, liquid crystal display connectors, membrane switch connectors, and other connectors, particularly where the connected devices are vulnerable to noise (i.e. high impedance, low voltage and current devices).
It is also well known that electrical shielding is effective to reduce the noise caused by EMI and RFI. Where shielding is provided, the conductors are typically separated from the shielding by an insulator. In the prior art, shielding layers were applied over the insulator. When film substrates were used, the shielding was applied by adhesively laminating together two sheets of plastic film which each had a metallized layer. This resulted in somewhat less than 360.degree. shielding around the conductors because the side edge areas of the metal layers were spaced apart by the thicknesses of the plastic films and adhesive layers, thereby creating a gap in the shielding at each of the side edges. EMI and RFI could leak in through these gaps and interfere with the performance of the connector.